Vengeance
by Akai-0okami
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are dead, killed by Itachi. Will Sasuke and Kakashi stay and do their duty in Konoha or will they take the path of vengeance? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I started writing Vengeance about two years ago, but only got as far as Chapter 2. Since then lots of stuff has happened in the Naruto manga so some things in this fanfic might not fit with the original Naruto plotline. Vengeance only follows the original Naruto plotline up to the point where Naruto learns the Rasenshuriken, which is when I started this fanfic. The fanfic takes place about two years after the end of the time-skip, and all of the Akatsuki (except for Itachi) are dead.

****

He'd had that nightmare again.

_They were standing there, all five of them, in the Forest of Death, which still looked as ominous as ever. Creatures were moving about, rustling in the bushes and trees, but no one cared about them. They were not moving an inch, waiting for someone to make the first move. Naruto, being the most impatient out of the five, suddenly performed the seals for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Four clones burst out of nowhere, three of them charged towards Itachi, while one stayed behind with the real Naruto, preparing Naruto__'__s ultimate jutsu, Futon: Rasenshuriken._

"_Naruto!__"__ Sakura cried, __"__What are you doing? He__'__s seen that attack before; you can__'__t get him with it!__"_

"_I don__'__t care!__"__ Naruto yelled, __"__He__'__s caused so much damage, so much pain, and yet he still has the guts to come back here and cause more, it__'__s sick! I__'__m gonna tear him apart!__"_

_Itachi easily disposed of the three clones and prepared for Naruto__'__s Rasenshuriken. The last clone disappeared and Naruto raised the Rasenshuriken above his head._

"_This is it for you!__"__ Naruto yelled as he charged forward._

_What a fool, does he really think he can get me by charging head on? Itachi thought. Naruto grinned and kept on charging ahead, suddenly, another Naruto leapt out from behind Itachi and grabbed his arms rendering him defenceless._

"_Idiot! I'm the real Naruto!" said the Naruto behind Itachi. The clone continued charging towards Itachi, making sure not to look directly into his eyes. As soon as it was about to drive the Rasenshuriken through his stomach Itachi turned his head to Naruto behind him._

"_And you think I'm the real Itachi?" he whispered menacingly._

_The place where Naruto and Itachi had been was filled with dust. Sakura looked at Sasuke._

"_What's happening?" she asked._

"_I don't know," Sasuke replied. He looked at Kakashi._

"_I can't see either," he said._

_The dust cleared, everyone looked on in shock as they saw Naruto, with a huge bloody hole in his stomach. Sakura was the first to react. She ran over to Naruto and immediately started to heal him. Sasuke and Kakashi followed._

"_Wh…What happened?" Sasuke asked._

"_Itachi…disappeared…" Naruto whispered hoarsely._

"_Don't speak," Sakura said, desperately trying not to cry. Green light surrounded her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding, but it made no difference._

"_Stop Sakura, you're just wasting chakra," Kakashi said as he tried to pull her away from Naruto._

"_How could Itachi just disappear like that?" Sasuke asked._

"_I don't know," replied Kakashi. Naruto opened his mouth and whispered something the rest of the team could not hear._

"_What was that, Naruto?" said Sakura as she leaned closer to him, tears running down her face._

"_Ka…ge…Bun…shin…" he whispered._

"_Kage Bunshin," Sakura repeated._

"_I see, so just before Naruto's clone struck, Itachi made his own clone disappear so Naruto's clone hit Naruto," Kakashi said._

"_Very good, Kakashi," Itachi said from standing on top of a tree branch. Kakashi fell into a fighting stance._

"_Stay here with Naruto, I'll handle him," Kakashi said._

"_But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said but Kakashi was already running towards Itachi._

"_Sas…uke…" whispered Naruto. Sasuke knelt down beside Naruto._

"_Yes?" said Sasuke._

"_Kill…him…" said Naruto, then he breathed his last breath._

"_Naruto-kun…" said Sakura._

"_Yes, Naruto," said Sasuke, tears streaming down his face, "I promise, I will kill Itachi!" He stood up._

"_Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?!" Sakura said._

"_I'm going to fulfill my promise," he said, and ran towards where Kakashi and Itachi were currently fighting._

"_Sasuke-kun…don't die," Sakura said to no one._

_Sasuke entered the battle._

_If he's here then I guess that means the Kyuubi brat is finally dead, thought Itachi. Sasuke performed a set of hand seals and his hand started glowing with blue chakra._

"_This is my fight," he said to Kakashi. Kakashi reluctantly nodded his head and backed away. Sasuke starting charging towards Itachi but just before he reached him Itachi dodged and Sasuke's Chidori hit a tree. He pulled his hand out, which was still glowing blue, and turned around to look for Itachi. Then, Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him and Sasuke looked into his eyes for a split second, but that split second was all he needed._

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Sasuke thought._

_The sky turned red and he was once again in Konoha. Bodies were strewn across the street, covered in blood, but this time it wasn__'__t the bodies of the Uchiha clan, it was the bodies of all his friends, the ones he cared for most. It wasn__'__t just his team, it was Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and many others, heck even the ramen girl was there. All lying dead before him. Itachi was laughing manically, standing above Sakura__'__s body. She was still alive, but only just. Itachi brought down his sword to give the final blow._

Sasuke woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face. He looked out of the window, it was sunrise and he could see people starting to wake and go about their daily ninja lives. It had been a month since that incident had happened, yet he was still having nightmares.

"I better go see Kakashi-sensei," he muttered to himself. He got out of bed and started getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke leapt from roof to roof. He was heading towards the memorial stone, which was most likely where his sensei would be.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke stopped and turned around.

It was Ino. She was carrying a bunch of yellow and pink flowers.

_What does she want? _Thought Sasuke, annoyed by the fact she still called him 'Sasuke-kun' in that irritating voice of hers since they had been academy students.

"Are you going to the memorial stone?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"May I come with you?"

_No, _he thought, but he said yes anyway.

"I brought flowers, yellow for Naruto and pink for Forehead-Girl."

Sasuke glared at her angrily.

"Uh…Sorry, I meant Sakura-chan" said Ino, terrified by the waves of killing intent she was receiving from him.

"Let's go" he said and they leapt towards the memorial stone.

****

A few minutes later they arrived. Kakashi was already there as Sasuke predicted, standing in front the memorial stone staring at the two names that had recently been carved on it. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Sasuke had never found out how Sakura had died exactly, all he knew was that it was at the hands of his brother.

Kakashi turned to face the newcomers and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo, how are you two?" he said.

"I'm fine, th-" Ino replied but Sasuke interrupted her.

"I need to speak to you," he said, then threw a glance at Ino, "in private."

"I'll leave you two alone then," Ino said. She placed the flowers down beside the memorial stone and left.

"See ya!" Kakashi called to her then looked at Sasuke. "You didn't have to make her leave; we could have gone somewhere else. You can be harsh sometimes, Sasuke."

"Whatever," he replied, "I'm here to ask you what we should do about Itachi…"

"Sasuke, we've already asked permission from Tsunade-sama to go after Itachi, and she said no."

"Who cares what she says! I made a promise to Naruto!"

"I'm sure Naruto would've preferred you to stay in Konoha than leave without permission."

"Of course! That's why he left Konoha without permission to save me from Akatsuki!"

Kakashi said nothing. Sasuke turned away. "I'm going to find Itachi, even if it means I can never come back."

"You're leaving again?"

"Yes, because this time I have no reason to stay."

"Fine, do what you have to, but if you leave, you understand you'll be classed as a missing nin, and this time I don't think Konoha will take you back."

Sasuke looked at his sensei, surprised. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

"I failed to stop you last time, there's no point trying to stop you a second time."

Sasuke smiled. "So you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"No, I think you're being a complete idiot. You're letting vengeance rule your life. Killing Itachi won't bring the Uchiha clan back, nor will it bring back your team mates."

Sasuke glared at his sensei. "And what the hell would you know! You don't what it's like to lose everyone you love!" Sasuke shouted, then he instantly regretted his words. Kakashi remained silent.

Sasuke started to walk away then stopped, "How come you never avenged your old team mates?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, "Because I was weak, and even though I'm stronger now, it's too late."

****

Sasuke had managed to sneak out of Konoha with no problems. He'd been walking for a couple of days now totally clueless, he had no idea how he was meant to find Itachi by himself.

A couple of hours later, he was at a small village. He went into the nearest bar and sat down. While he was thinking of ways he could possibly track down Itachi and if there would be anyone willing to help him, he noticed a man with two very hot girls with him. They were obviously very drunk and Sasuke looked on in disgust. The man seemed quite old and vaguely reminded him of someone. A while later something dropped from the man's pocket. It was a very familiar orange book. Sasuke suddenly jumped up and cried, "That's it!" and ran out of the bar while gaining a few odd looks from people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jiraiya. He's bound to know Itachi's whereabouts, _Sasuke thought as he ran down the street. He remembered the day before he left Tsunade said she hated that she was going to have to break the news to Jiraiya of Naruto's death. He asked what he'd been doing the past couple of months and she said Jiraiya was gathering intelligence up north, near the lightning country, and was due back in a week. That was five days ago.

_I have to intercept him before he reaches Konoha. He'll probably enter through the northern gate. _There was only one problem with that. When Sasuke had left the village, he'd left via the western gate, going towards Suna. The first day involved mostly running to get away from Konoha. After that it had been slow as he'd visited nearly every bar, inn, and even hot springs for any information at all as to where his brother was. He was quite far from the northern gate and had only two days to reach it before Jiraiya. Not only that but there would be Konoha ANBU near the village looking for him.

Sasuke pondered if it was even worth going to Jiraiya for help. _He may not help me anyway _he thought _he may just turn me in to Konoha ANBU._ That could be troublesome; he would barely be able to handle the Sannin on his own, let alone the ANBU as well. _But if I carry on as I am I won't get anywhere! _And decided it was worth the risk. The only problem now was getting there before Jiraiya did. _Better pick up the pace _he thought and he sped out of the village.

***

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Kakashi," Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, "I called you here to discuss your future."

"My future?"

"Yes. Sasuke has not yet been classed as missing-nin, but I fear I cannot delay the council much longer, and even if he does return, he will no longer be allowed to be a shinobi. The council does not trust him, and with good reason."

"How does this affect my future?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you no longer have team to work with on missions, nor do you have any students to teach. You cannot continue doing missions on your own." Tsunade answered. "The genin exams are soon, you will be assigned a new team."

"_What!?_" Kakashi exclaimed, "How can you assign me to a new team? I only just lost this one, not to mention what happened to my first team!"

"I understand you're upset. You're not the only one who lost a student." Tsunade said, "But as much as we want to, we cannot mourn forever. We have to move on and teach new students so the next generation of Konoha can carry on the Will of Fire, and maybe even surpass us."

"I know, I just thought that I'd die before my students did." Kakashi hesitated. "What if I took on a different job?"

"Did you have something in mind?"

Kakashi paused before answering, "Maybe it's time I returned to the ANBU."

***

Sasuke didn't manage to reach the northern gate in time. Avoiding the ANBU had been more difficult than he thought. It had taken him nearly four days to reach the road leading to the gate. There was no way he'd gotten there before Jiraiya, but he thought he'd better check anyway. Looking around him to check no one else was in the area, he walked cautiously onto the road. Being out in the open made him feel nervous.

He crouched down and examined the dirt for tracks. He found signs of birds and other various animals, wheel tracks from carts, and some human footprints. Eventually he found what he was looking for.

Sandal prints, most likely wooden ones. There were quite deep, but then again, Jiraiya was quite a broad man. They were a couple of days old and leading towards the gate.

Sasuke looked up quickly; he felt a presence, coming swiftly towards him. He dived into the cover of the trees, hoping the other person hadn't noticed him.

He peeked out from his hiding place of branches and leaves, and saw person walking, almost running, down the road. They were quite tall and broad, with a long mane of shaggy white hair. As they approached Sasuke recognised them. Jiraiya.


End file.
